The invention relates to an electric motor, in particular a micro-motor, comprising a housing including a housing sleeve and a housing cover disposed at the end of the housing sleeve, comprising a rotor mounted rotatably about a rotor axis in the housing, comprising a stator disposed in the housing with a least one motor winding and with an electrical connection unit disposed on the housing.
Such electric motors are known in the prior art. The problem here is to lead a feed line to the motor winding in the most favorable way possible in terms of assembly.